


nagmahal, nasaktan, namundok

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFF!BaekSoo, Broken!ChanSoo, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Side!Sebaek, hapi balentayms, mountain hiking
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: karaniwang tao lang naman ang gaya nina kyungsoo at jongin— nagmamahal at kung minsa’y nasasaktan. pero sa liit ng mundong ito, magagawa pa rin naman nilang magmahal ulit. at sa pagkakataong ito, pareho silang  sumubok sa pag-akyat ng bundok hanggang sa tumibok ang kanilang mga puso.





	nagmahal, nasaktan, namundok

 

 

 

 

 **** february 2019

 

nagkayayaan na naman ang mga magbabarkada na magkita kita sa bahay nina kyungsoo para sa kaunting salosalo nilang magkakaibigan. kahit na sobrang busy sila mag-#adulting, nakagawian na nilang magbonding lalo na’t kapag nagtutugma ang mga oras at schedule nila. kahit na abala sa trabaho ay pinaglalaanan pa rin nila ng oras ang isa’t isa. #truefriendship

 

salit-salitan nga rin nila itong ginagawa at mas mainam kung isa hanggang tatlong beses sa isang taon ay may dadayuhin silang pamamahay ng tropa. syempre, para lang makapag-relax, makikain, maki-ps4 at makipag-inuman.

 

ngayon, si kyungsoo kasama ang nobyo niyang si jongin ay abalang naghahanda at nagluluto ng creamy carbonara at pork sisig na paboritong kainin ng kanyang mga tropa. habang ang ibang miyembro ng barkadahan na sina kibum at taemin ay feel at home na rin na nakikipaglaro sa mga aso ng mag-nobyo. sina sehun at junmyeon na naglalaro ng nba 2k19 sa ps4 ni jongin habang si baekhyun ay abala sa twitter at nag-aabang sa hapunan.

 

dalawang taon na rin mula nang nagkakilala silang lahat. nabuo kasi ang samahan nila dahil sa interes nila sa mountain hiking. hindi naman talaga sila magkakakilala at hindi rin magkakatrabaho ang iba sa kanila pero sa tulong ng hilig nilang ito ay umusbong ang kanilang pagkakaibigan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

february 2017

 

 

_“alam mo soo, imbis na magmukmok ka dyan… akyat tayong bundok. sama ka sa ‘min!” yaya ni baekhyun sa nakapangalong baba niyang bespren na si kyungsoo._

 

_wala pa ngang mahal na araw pero pang-semana santa na naman ang mukha nitong kyut niyang kaibigan. nagdaan na nga rin ang ilang okasyon—araw ng mga patay, halloween, pasko, bagong taon, at mismong kaarawan ni kyungsoo, pero hindi pa rin nasisilayang muli ni baekhyun ang mga matatamis na ngiti ng kaibigan. sabagay, sino ba naman ang hindi malulungkot at magmumukmok sa kwarto kung iwan ka ba naman ng taong mahal mo. iwan ka ba naman nung lalaking pinaglaanan mo ng buhay, oras, ngiti, tawa, pati ng luha sa loob ng halos tatlong taon. ‘ba’y ewan ko na lang! sobrang nabiyak ang puso nitong si kyungsoo. si kyungsoo na loyal, tapat, maalaga, maaalalahanin, malambing at mapagmahal. hayyy... nasa kanya na nga lahat e. nasa kanya na, pero sinayang pa._

 

_kakahiwalay lang kasi nitong ating bida sa dati niyang nobyo na nakipag-cool off sa kanya ng higit tatlong buwan. sabi raw kasi sa kanya ng ex niya, magiging busy siya sa pag-rereview sa board exam. kailangan niyang mag-focus. kesyo mahirap daw talagang maipasa ang boards ng ece. kesyo kailangan niyang magseryoso dahil mahirap na kung babagsak man siya… though, totoo naman na mahirap... pero? kahit na? di ba???_

 

_at kung pumasa man…_

 

_pwede na raw ulit maging sila. wow! ibang klase rin talaga itong ex jowa niya. matapos siyang hindi kausapin, pansinin, mahalin, lambingin, i-date, pakainin, replyan sa text, sagutin ang tawag at sabihan ng “good night, mahal.” sa loob ng tatlong putapeteng buwan… may gana pang humingi ng kondisyon na sila sana ulit? wow! ibang klase rin._

 

_pero sa una palang naman, hindi na sumang-ayon si kyungsoo. hindi siya pumayag na makipag-cool off. ayaw niya. hindi niya kaya… hindi niya nga kinaya… pero wala. wala na siyang nagawa. buong tatlong buwan ba naman siyang hindi kinakausap. ni ha, ni ho… wala? walang paramdam. pero malaman laman niya… ’yun pala… busy nga!_

 

 

 

 

 

_busy na sa iba._

 

 

__

 

 

_“huy! kyungsoo! alam mo! kung puro ka iyak dyan, wala kang mapapala. hay nako! nakakapangit ‘yan bakla! huwag ka na gumaya dun sa ex mo! pangit pangit naman nung chanyeol na ‘yon! sayang lang luha mo no! ba’t mo ba iniiyakan ‘yan!!! dami daming iba dyan!”_

 

 

 

 

_“hoy! bakla!”_

 

 

 

 

_“oo! na sige na, soo. alam ko namang minahal mo talaga ‘yang chanyeol na ‘yan… pero hindi na kasi healthy. hindi na healthy para sa ‘yo… eto ha? ewan ko lang kung papakinggan at susundin mo, pero kaibigan kita at nahihirapan din akong makita kang nagkakaganyan. soo? oras na…”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“oras na soo!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_pang-ilang tawag na sa kanya ni baekhyun pero hindi pa rin siya nakikinig. hindi siya umiimik ngunit unti-unting nabawasan ang pagbusangot ng kanyang mga labi. napagtanto niya na rin naman noon pa na walang mangyayari kung magmumukmok lang siya sa kwarto habang ngayon, ‘yung ex niya’y masayang masaya at sweet na sweet kasama ng iba. hindi naman siya pwedeng magpatalo! aba!_

 

 

_“ano? tara na? sama ka sa ‘min sa bundok?!”_

 

 

 

_“bilis soo! maraming gwap—!”_

 

 

 

_“huh? ‘di naman ‘yun hanap ko eh… saka baekyun??? mukha ba akong pang-bundok? ayoko nga! hmmm... baka kasama mo na naman ‘yung prospect mong jowa. yoko maging thirdwheel ‘no?!”_

 

_nabanggit pa tuloy ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan ang lalaking madalas niyang kasakasama sa pictures tuwing may adventures siya. hule!!!_

 

_“ulol! anong prospect! mehy pengelhenh keyeh sheh!”_

 

_“ahhhh so kasama mo nga! hhmp! lalandi ka pala kaya ka nag-aaya dyan?!”_

 

_“hindi kasi ganun ‘yon soo! nagyayaya rin ako kasi masaya ‘yun! baka sakaling maka-move on ka na dyan sa ex mong manloloko!”_

 

_“baek… please lang… wag mo na nga ipaalala… kainis naman ’to eh!” pagmamaktol nitong si kyungsoo._

 

_“sorry soo, pero pwera kyeme. pramis! masaya talagang mag-hiking tapos… makikita mo pa yung ganda ng kalikasan. saka para makakilala ka rin ng ibang tao. ‘lam mo na… hihi."_

 

_“tigilan mo nga ko!”_

 

_“hmmm kemper!~ anyweiz, ako lang ata kaibigan mo e? ako nga lang ba?”_

 

_“hoy! kapal! di lang naman sa ‘yo naikot mundo ko!”_

 

_“ha? wala naman akong sinasabing ganun? pero bilis na soo! day hike lang naman yon tapos uuwi rin naman agad tayo! saka nag-check ako sa fb group, may mga ibang sasama, so definitely, may makikilala tayo dun! ano sa tingin mo? jojoin ka? tara sa feb. 16!”_

 

_“oo na! oo na! sige na. saka wala naman akong gagawin sa araw na yun. sige…”_

 

_“pa-post valentines day celebration mo para sa sarili mo! hehehehe.”_

 

_“gago! di ikaw na may ka-balentyams!!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“oy! bakit ang sarap talaga magluto ni kyungsoo. ba’t di mo ‘to niluluto kapag naakyat tayo?” tanong ni sehun na tuwang tuwa habang kumakain ng niluto ni kyungsoo para sa kanila. paborito niya talaga ang mga lutuin ni kyungsoo. kahit ano! mapa-nilagang itlog o pochero na minsan na ring inihain ni kyungsoo noong birthday celebration nila ni jongin, gustong gustong gustong gusto talaga ni sehun. para sa kanya, si kyungsoo talaga ang the best chef ever!

 

“hmmm ano ‘yun? ang weird kaya??? di ko ma-imagine na magdadala ako ng isang kilong pasta saka mga lata ng gatas sa bundok. dagdag kilo pa yan e. bigat na bigat na nga ako sa bag ko. pero geh next year! sa birthday namin ni jongin! doon tayo sa mt. apo tapos magluluto akong pasta!”

 

“pabuhat mo na lang kasi kay jongin lahat! o ikaw magpabuhat, ‘yung bag mo aakyat mag-isa! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA” dagdag ni baekhyun na agad ding ginatungan ng nobyo niyang si sehun na tuwang tuwa sa pang-aasar kay kyungsoo. “wow! weh? mt. apo! sure ka?”

 

“oo nga! nag-ready na ako saka sa dami ba naman ng inakyat natin nung 2018… kaya ko ‘yan!”

 

“e di ka nga mabuhay ng walang kubeta! tatlong araw pa kaya sa bundok? ano kaya mo ba ‘yung wipes wipes na lang? ready ka ba?” pang-aasar naman ni kibum.

 

“alam mo, kayo, kuya key!!! kay— sige ha! walang kakain! umuwi na nga kayong lahat!!!“

 

“hahahahhahahaa! teka maiba tayo. naalala mo pa ba yung araw na una kayong nagkita niyang jowa mo. hahaha di ko talaga malilimutan yon. hahaha soo anyare?!” nilihis naman ni junmyeon ang usapan para naman mas lalo pang mainis si kyungsoo sa pang-aasar.

 

“ba yan? kuya jun! move on na!”

 

“e kasi naman! jowa pala ang dahilan kung bakit biglang namumundok anO? tapos dun din pala makakahanap ng bago… he he he he” sagot ni baekhyun.

 

“pwe! pag kayo talaga nag-break ni sehun! makakatikim ka talaga!”

 

nagtatawanan na lang ang buong tropa dahil kay sayang balikan ang mga tagpo noong unang beses pa lamang silang naging magkasama sa hiking. noong una, sina baekhyun at sehun lang naman ang talagang kilala ni kyungsoo tapos hindi niya inasahang kasama dun si kibum, na paborito niyang kuya noong nasa culinary school pa sila... at hindi niya rin akalaing madadagdagan ang circle of friends niya…

 

nagkataon kasi na nauso sa fb ang mga groups kung saan may nag-oorganize ng mga hiking trips. wala namang ibang mayaya noon si kyungsoo sa bundok kundi si baekhyun at si baekhyun lang. pero madalas, nauunahan siya ni sehun sa kaibigan dahil nagliligawan na pala sila noon pa. at dahil ulirang kaibigan si baekhyun, inuuna pa niya ang lablayp kaysa sa kaibigan. kaya mapait na lang na tinanggap ni kyungsoo ang kapalaran niyang wala na siyang ibang makakasama sa pag-akyat. thanks na lang talaga. hindi rin nagtagal, nakahiligan na niya ito hanggang sa tuluyan na niyang nalimot ang lalaking nanakit at bumiyak sa puso niya.

 

“o nga kyungsoo! kwento mo naman uli. wala kasi si kuya key non, absent! HAHAHAHAHHA!” pang-aasar na sambit ni taemin. kahit wala namang nakakatawa sa sinabi ay natatawa siya sa sarili. (typical taemin)

 

kasama nya sa isang sulok si jongin na halatang natatawa ring inaalala ang mga naging tagpo noon nila ni kyungsoo. bilang saksi rin si taemin sa mga tagpong iyon, hindi niya rin maiwasang asar asarin at kantsawan ang matalik na kaibigan sa nobyo nito. talaga nga namang pinagtagpo sila ng tadhana at di mo aakalaing sa una nilang pagkikita ay nakatadhana na pala ang dalawa para sa isa’t isa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

_sabik na sabik si kyungsoo na naghanda ng kanyang mga dadalhin at gagamitin sa kanilang day hike trip sa montalban. hindi nga masyadong nakatulog si kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang excited. at hindi naman masyadong halata na first time niya. hindi niya talaga first time… hindi. hindi!!!_

 

_dahil nagbaon pa siya ng shades, sumbrero, pamaypay, payong, bimpo, sandamakmak na extra drifit shirt, pati na rin sunblock. ‘yung totoo kyungsoo????!!!_

 

_hindi mawari kung sa beach ba talaga ang punta nitong ating bida o ano? napakaarte at maselan kasi talaga siya sa katawan! mamumundok pero takot sa araw. mamumundok pero ang dami pang pag-iinarte. mamumundok pero ang dami pa ng dinalang parapernayla para sa pagiging banidoso niya… pero well, maganda naman si kyungsoo kaya may karapatan siyang mag-inarte nang bongga!_

 

_ala syete ng umaga ang usapan nila ni baekhyun na magkikita sila sa ayala station. medyo tanghali na para umakyat sa bundok pero wala siyang magagawa. si baekhyun ang nakaisip e. susunod na lang siya!_

 

_ala syete pa ng umaga pero ala sais palang, naghihintay na si kyungsoo sa loob ng family mart. may isang oras pa bago ang nakatakda nilang oras ng pagkikita. hindi talaga siya masyadong excited. medyo lang... at ayaw niya rin talagang ma-late…_

 

_bitbit niya ang pagkalaking backpack na tila punong puno ng kung ano ano. mukha tuloy siyang sasama sa field trip at mukhang marami siyang tsitsiryang binitbit para sa biyahe._

 

_matagal din siyang naghihintay sa kawalan. ayaw na ayaw pa naman niya iyon. sa ganda niyang toh! todo postura pa siya at tamang tama lang ‘yung get up niya for hiking, tapos paghihintayin lang siya ni baekhyun byun! ‘di niya ‘to deserve!_

 

_pero makalipas ang isa at kalahating oras na paghihintay, nagpakita na rin ang kaibigan niyang si baekhyun… but wait, there’s more! syempre, kasama ang ka-m.u. nitong si sehun. awow hilig talaga sumabay sa uso nitong kaibigan niya... charot!_

 

_“soo! nako! sensya na talaga! hinanap ko pa ‘tong si sehun, nagkandaligaw ligaw na kami sorry talagaaaa!”_

 

_“ahhh, soo. si sehun nga pala. sehun, si kyungsoo, bestfriend k-k— bakla! ba’t ang dami mong dala??!” nagpapakilala palang si baekhyun pero nabigla na agad ito sa mga dala niya._

 

_“eh... hehehe di ko alam dadalhin ko, so dinala ko lahat ng pwede... nice meeting you, sehun!”_

 

_hindi naman ito estranghero para kay kyungsoo dahil madalas na rin naman niyang nakikita ang lalaki sa mga fb post ng kaibigan. minsan naka-tag ang pangalang sehun oh sa mga memes o kaya love kowts at hugot na siya rin namang binibigyan ng ‘love’ reax ng nasabing lalaki. iba rin talaga ang isang baekhyun byun, may time sa trabaho, may time sa kaibigan, pati sa kalandian! #dapattularan!_

 

_hindi rin nagtagal, lumarga na sila tungong cubao sakay ang kakarag-karag na lrt. medyo mabagal man pero, safe na ‘to kaysa maipit pa sila sa traffic. at as usual, standing ovation na naman ang ganda niya dahil punuan at marami ring sumasakay. tiis ganda na lang siya dahil sanay na rin naman ang katawan niya sa bulok na sistema ng transportasyon sa pilipinas._

 

_makaraan ang ilang minuto, nakarating din sila ng cubao at saka sila sumakay ng uv na syempre, punuan na naman. upong bente ang naranasan nina kyungsoo kahit higit pa ang binayad nila. nakakaloka talaga!_

 

_ilang oras din ang biyahe patungo sa bayan ng montalban at ilang oras niya ring tiniis at sinikmura ang lantarang pagpi-pda ng kanyang kaibigan at ng diumano’y ka-m.u. nito. hindi man lang muna nag-excuse me kay kyungsoo ang kaibigan niyang si baekhyun bago ito sumandal sa balikat ng lalaking katabi. kahit sikip na sa loob ng uv ay todo sandal talaga ang kaibigan at masyado nilang ninanamnam ang kasikipan sa loob ng sasakyan. napapabuntong-hininga na lang si kyungsoo dahil mama! hindi siya pinanganak para maging third wheel! hayyy pasensyahan na lang pero nananalaytay pa rin talaga sa dugo niya ang pagiging ampalaya. sensya not sensya. bitter talaga siya! haahhaha! ngayon pa talagang buwan ng mga puso._

 

_napapaisip na lang din si kyungsoo kung bakit pa ba siya sumama-sama sa trip na ito! si baekhyun lang naman ang kakilala niya. at sana naman, dear god, and all the saints in heaven, sana... may iba pa siyang kakilala mamaya kahit na super imposible..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“tawang tawa ako, hahahahahahahah! andun naman kasi talaga si kuya key non kaso ang bilis niya sa summit. nang-iiwan ‘yan e. hilig mang-iwan sa ere. hahahahahahahahhh pero... ang nangyari kasi eto... di ba. kayo kayo pa nina sehun magkasama nun eh? tama ba kyungsoo? tapos naalala ko pa! kalbo pa nun si soo. hahahahahahaha tas ang dami dami pa niyang bitbit paakyat. di ko talaga malilimutan yon!”

 

“geh, taemin. tuloy mo! hindi ka na makakatapak sa pamamahay na ‘to!” pagbabanta ni kyungsoo na sinamahan pa niya ng pagdilat ng mata. tinawanan lang naman siya nito at walang paking tinuloy ang pagkukwento.

 

“tapos ‘di ko talaga inexpect na kayo pala ‘yung tinutukoy na kasama ni kuya key. kasi mukha talaga kayong baguhan, e. si kuya, pro na ‘yan sa akyatan. pang-mt. everest na ‘yan e! tapos tawang tawa talaga ako nung una kong nakita si kyungsoo. hindi ko alam kung sure ba siya sa pinasok niya o ano ba?”

 

“hahahahahaha taemin, grabe ka naman kay soo! pero oo nga nasungitan pa nga ako niyan... tsktsk” dagdag pa ng nobyo ni kyungsoo na si jongin na hindi naman makakalimutan ang una nilang pagkikita, nasampolan pala agad itong si jongin ng kasungitan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_pasok jongin kim!_

 

_pangatlong akyat na ni jongin sa taong ito at hindi naman siya nagsisisi dahil sa totoo lang, masayang masaya siya ngayon sa kanyang buhay. masasabi niyang maganda ang salubong niya sa 2017 dahil unti unti nang naghihilom ang lahat ng mga sugat mula sa isang masakit na bangungot ng nakaraan._

 

_masasabing si jongin ang living example ng katagang ‘nagmahal, nasaktan, namundok’. bago niya makita ang ganda at saya ng buhay dahil dito, naranasan niya muna ang pait at sakit ng buhay. karaniwang tao lang naman si jongin, minsan din siyang umibig at nasaktan. pero ang nakaraang iyon ay huwag na lang din natin pang balikan._

 

_matapos ang malungkot na tagpo sa kanyang buhay, hindi naman niya akalaing magbabago ang lahat nang maisipan niyang sumama sa mga katropa niyang sina taemin at moonkyu para mag mountain hiking._

 

_hindi madali ang unang subok ni jongin sa pag-akyat, pero di nagtagal ay nahumaling at naging bihasa siya rito. pati nga rin sa pagkuha ng mga larawan ng mga tanawin ay naging interesado siya. nauwi pa nga siya sa pangongolekta ng mga camera at mga lente para lalo pang mapaganda ang pagkuha niya ng larawan. iba talaga kapag nabbrokenhearted..._

 

_at syempre dahil pasok ang edad niya sa panahon ng mga millenials, hilig niya ring ipost sa instagram ang mga ito. achieve na achieve na nga rin ni jongin ang #feedgoals at #travelgoals. kumbaga, naging healing therapy na rin itong social media para sa kanya._

 

_kung hindi niyo naitatanong, nagsimula na ring maging concerned citizen si jongin magmula nang masaksihan niya ang tunay na gandang hatid ng kalikasan. napagtanto niya na marami pa ring tao ang basta na lang kung mangwalanghiya sa kalikasan. kaya naman bilang isang young environmental steward noong siya’y nasa high school pa, naisipan niyang isabuhay ang mga bagay na kanyang natutunan. ngayon ba namang bente tres anyos na siya, ay malamang, may mas magagawa na siya para isulong ang pangangalaga sa kalikasan._

 

 _sobrang pet peeve talaga ni jongin ang mga taong hindi isinasabuhay ang claygo_ _(clean as you go)_ _pati na rin ‘yung mga taong basta na lang kung magtapon ng mga plastik at basura sa kalsada. sobrang inis na inis siya sa mga ito sa totoo lang. binigyan tayo ng kalayaan para gawin ang mga bagay na gusto natin pero, hindi ibig sabihin n’on ay pababayaan na lang natin ang paligid natin. pagdating talaga sa disiplina, walang wala ang ilan nating kababayan…_

 

_gayunpaman, sa ibang paraan niya na lamang ibinabaling ang inis niya. may minsan nga siyang napagsabihan noong mahuli niya sa akto ang isang ginang na nagtapon sa kalsada ng balat ng kendi. kahit katiting na basura ay hindi pinalagpas ni jongin._

 

_“nako ma’am. nakita ko po ‘yon. pakipulot niyo nga ho ‘yung balat ng kendi na itinapon niyo. isipin niyo na lang po itong kalikasan natin...”_

 

_“ay hijo, pasensya na. sorry.”_

 

_“nako ma’am okay lang po basta huwag niyo na pong ulitin. kung wala pong basurahan, ilagay nyo muna sa bulsa nyo...”_

 

_karamihan sa kanyang mga napagsabihan na ay malugod namang tinanggap ang pagkakamali. pero ibahin niyo ang isang binatang nakasabay niya at ng kanyang mga kaibigan sa isang hiking trip._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“geh. hindi na talaga kayo magmomove on sa kwento na ‘yan?"

 

"e kapag, pinag-uusapan kasi natin 'to, laging wala si kibum! so, go lang taemin, kwento mo!" pagsuporta ni junmyeon.

 

"aaahh... ganon? hindi talaga kayo nagsasawang asarin ako no? ako lang ba tao rito ha?” sambit ng asar talong si kyungsoo.

 

“hindi. hindi naman. ikaw lang kasi pikon dito eh.” tugon ni taemin na walang pasintabi sa kaibigan. pero sanay na sanay na naman sila sa isa’t asa. kumbaga, ganito sila magmahalang dalawa. ginatungan pa uli ng iba pang miyembro ng barkada.

 

“sarap mo kasi asarin, soo!”

 

“sa susunod kayo magluto ng kakainin niyo ha. balakayujan!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“hoy! kuyang kalbo!”_

 

 

 

_“kuyang kalbo! pulutin mo ‘yang tinapon mo!”_

 

 

 

_“oy!”_

 

 

 

 _“hoy! hindi ka ba talaga lilingon?” yamot na yamot na si jongin pero hindi naman ito ang unang beses na naka-engkwentro siya ng ganitong tao. pero kakaiba itong lalaking nakaitim na halatang first time mag-hiking. “pakipulot naman ‘yung balat ng vitacubes na tinapon mo! nakita kita. ikaw nagtapon non!_ _ napaka-walang disiplina naman nito oh… _ _”_

 

_“oo na nga!!!”_

 

_sa pagkakataong ito, nilingon si jongin ng lalaki. hinihingal pa nga ito ngunit hindi niya maaninag ang mga mata dahil sa suot nitong sunglasses. pero alam niyang may mali. may mali dahil nakasalubong na ang mga kilay ng lalaki saka tumayo lang nang ilang segundo habang nakapamewang._

 

_“una sa lahat! hindi ako kuya dahil hindi ako straight at hindi kita kapatid. pangalawa, huwag mo akong tawaging kalbo dahil hindi tayo naman close!!! at pangatlo, hindi ko na pupulutin ‘yan kasi ayan! ikaw na ‘yung pumulot! so ano pang gusto mong gawin ko???”_

 

_“teka teka, hindi mo naman ako kailangang taasan ng boses, ang sinasabi ko lang k-kuy— sir, nababasa niyo po ba ‘yung karatulang ‘yon?” mahinahong tanong ni jongin. sa pagkakataong ito, hindi niya pinairal ang inis, bagkus ay sinubukang kausapin ang lalaki nang maayos._

 

 

 

 

_Take nothing but pictures._

_Leave nothing but footprints._

_Kill nothing but time._

 

 

 

 

_“s-ss-sir?” kunot noong sagot sa kanya ng lalaki. na tila umiinit na rin ang ulo dahil panay ang hinga nang malalim. “okay sige. i’m sorry! hindi ko nakita. malabo mga mata ko, but hindi kita tinataasan ng boses, okay? ikaw ‘tong unang tumatawag dyan ng hoy? tapos you even called me kalbo? my ghad! sino ka ba?”_

 

_“jongin.” tugon niya sa lalaki habang sinusubukang iabot ang kanyang kaliwang kamay upang makipagkamay. “ako si jongin. sorry. na-offend kita sa maling pagtawag ko. i’m sorry. okay? hindi ko sinasa—“_

 

_“okay, stop! i know! i understand. ako na mali! ako na walang disiplina! sige! sensya! nawala sa isip ko pero you don’t need to call and shout hoy! may pangalan naman ako jong. in. kim.”_

 

_“uy! relax ka lang. sorry talaga pero gusto ko lang sana sabihin na sana hindi ka nagtatapon ng basura kung saan saan. lalo na sa ganitong lugar na dapat pinoprotektahan. even if it’s just a small piece of candy wrapper. saka if you didn’t see any trash bin, might as well put it inside your pocket tapos saka mo na lang itapon sa basurahan if meron na. sensya na talaga. i didn’t mean to raise my voice but i’m just being concerned. s-sss-sige. happy hiking.”_

 

_tinaasan lamang siya ng kilay ng lalaking kausap saka ito tumalikod at naglakad papaalis, patungo pa rin sa summit._

 

_sa totoo lang, ikinalungkot ni jongin ang naganap. sayang at mukha pa namang cute at nakapag-aral ang lalaki. gusto niya lang naman sanang pagsabihan nang maayos ang binatang nakaaway. hindi rin naman niya intensyong makipagtalo. umiiral lang kasi talaga ang pagiging makakakilasan niya. kung maayos niya pala sana itong kinausap, hindi sana sila magkakaganito…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“kasi naman jongin ba’t naman kasi tinawag tawag mong sir? hahahahahahahahahaha hindi ako makahinga. hahahHAHhahHAHAHAHAHAHA college palang kami alam kong babyboy na ‘yan si kyungsoo. hahahaha di mo man lang ba nahalata?”

 

“eh kuya key, ayaw niya ng kuya? ano sa tingin mo ang itatawag ko sa kanya? saka wala talaga akong idea.”

 

“ganda! bakit kasi hindi mo tinawag na ganda!”

  
“napakapapansin mo talaga baekhyun! hindi naman ikaw yung kausap.” tugon naman ni kyungsoo na sinamahan niya pa ng batok sa ulo ng kaibigan. mukhang wala ng round ng pork sisig para kay baekhyun.

 

“aray ko! grabe ka naman! jongin oh… si kyungsoo namamatok.”

 

“pero noon pa talaga, nagandahan na ako kay soo… kahit sinungitan niya ako. ayieeee. kilig ang bebe ko.” pang-asar na lambing ni jongin sa nobyo sabay dutdot sa tagiliran nito habang nasa harap ng kanilang mga kaibigan. syempre, dahil mag-jowa naman sila for almost 2 years na rin, lubos lubusin na nila paglalandian! wala ng excu-excuse me! wala ng hiya-hiya! go lang nang go!

 

hindi na rin talaga bago ang ganitong mga eksena. kahit nasa teritoryo ni kyungsoo ang buong barkada, siya lagi ang tampulan ng pang-aasar. at syempre, ang promotor at pasimuno ng kyungsoopatolaclub ay walang iba kundi ang nobyo rin niyang si jongin. sanay na sanay na naman sila lalo na si kyungsoo. wala rin naman siyang magagawa dahil napakabalahura talaga ng mga totoo niyang kaibigan. kung hindi niya lang mahal na mahal ang mga ito, malamang baka pinalayas na niya silang lahat noon pa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_kaunting hakbang na lang at mararating na rin ni kyungsoo ang tuktok ng bundok. ang hirap hirap palang umakyat ng bundok. ilang tao na rin ang nakalagpas sa kanya… hirap na hirap siya. mukhang hindi talaga siya ipinanganak para sa mga ganitong gawain. pero hindi niya rin naman maitatanggi na ang ganda ng tanawin… kahit saan ka lumingon, may magandang view. kaya naman paulit ulit niyang ibinubulong sa sarili na onti na lang. onti na lang, malapit na. onti na lang at heto na! makikita na niya ang ganda ng kalikasan._

 

_hayyy kulang na lang talaga ng kasama…_

 

 

_“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!! YEEEEEESSS!!! SA WAKAS!!!” napabuntong hininga na lamang si kyungsoo sabay unat sa maiikli niyang braso at biyas. natunton niya na rin ang tuktok!sa wakas talaga with matching habol ng hininga!!! sobrang worth it sa pakiramdam at hindi niya rin inaasahan na kahit first time niyang sumabak sa ganito ay hindi siya sumuko kaagad._

 

_pero ang tanong naman para mamaya ay kakayanin niya kaya pababa? hindi niya rin alam. pero ang alam niya, ngayon ay magpipicture muna siya para may maipost naman siya sa ig niya after 113624674years of being inactive. miss na miss na tuloy siguro siya ng 120 followers niya. kaso nga lang, ang hirap umanggulo. hindi talaga siya marunong mag-selfie nang maayos dahil puro noo o kaya mata lang ang kita kapag siya ang kumukuha… hehehehehe gusto niya sana, kita pati ‘yung background. kaso hahahaha hindi niya naman mahagilap kung nasaan na ba ‘yung mga kaibigan niya. namomroblema tuloy siya._

 

_“nasaan na ba kasi ‘yung mag-jowang ‘yon! sinamasama pa ako rito tapos iiwan din naman pala ako sa pag-akyat! kakabwisit!!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“ako na magpipicture sa ‘yo.” pamilyar na boses ang narinig niya sa kanyang likuran,. pamilyar… pero hindi ito galing kay baekhyun o sa diumano’y ka-m.u. niya. teka, sino ‘to? hindi rin naman si kuya key…_

 

_“ha?”_

 

_“sabi ko, ako na magpipicture sa ‘yo.” tugon ng pamilyar na lalaki habang ngumiti ito sa kanya nang matamis._

 

_“ako na magpipicture baka mahulog ka pa dyan kaka-selfie mo. tapos baka mamaya may ibalita pa sa tv patrol na ‘cute na binata, pat—”_

 

 _“ano ba?!”_ ~~_ ito ‘yung feeling entitled, pero ughh!!! okay ‘to na naman ‘tong lalaking to! _ ~~

 

_“joke lang. galit ka pa rin ba gawa nung kanina? sorry talaga. gusto ko sanang bumawi sa ‘yo…” matamis na tugon sa kanya ni jongin._

 

_“bakit?”_

 

_“kasi, mali ako. at hayaan mo kong bumawi, please?”_

 

_“oh? tapos?” masungit muling tugon ni kyungsoo na feeling niya ay ikinaganda niya dahil nagsusungit siya sa isang lalaking kanina lang ay nakaaway niya tapos ngayon ay kaharap niya na naman. at syempre, hindi naman niya maiwasang pairalin ang pwet niyang malandi kaya from this moment, hindi niya itatangging may itsura si koya. o kung sino man ‘tong jongin kim na ‘to._

 

 _“pipicturan kita gamit ‘tong camera ko. ngingiti ka lang o kaya… kahit hindi ka na ngumiti… kahit tumingin ka lang dito sa lens. okay lang ba?_ _ cute ka naman kahit di ka mag-effort… _ _”_

 

_“geh.” tipid niya na namang sagot dahil syempre, pinanganak siyang maganda at maganda siya rito sa lagay na ‘to e. bitch mode on, level 99 na naman tuloy itong si kyungsoo._

 

_“ready? ahm… ano palang pangalan mo?”_

 

_“akala ko ba pipicturan mo lang ako?”_

 

_“ansungi— oo. oo. nga. sabi. ko nga… pipicturan lang kita. okay. 1, 2 ,3… smile.”_

 

_at sa pag-hudyat ng lalaking may hawak na camera, hindi na nag-effort pa si kyungsoo na magmaganda dahil achieve na naman niya. diretso lang siyang tumingin sa lente at bahagyang itinaas ang kilay. at ayan! wow! pak! awra!_

 

_“ayan! nice. nice! ganda. isa pa ba?”_

 

_“kuntento na ako sa isa. thanks.”_

 

_“hahahahaha. wow. stick to one. bibihira na sa mundo mga kagaya mo…”_

 

_“ha? pinagsasabi mo? ang ibig kong sabihin, tama na ‘yung isang picture. okay na. thank you, jongin.” pagkukunwaring sinagot ni kyungsoo na halatang bitter pa rin. oh well, well, well, balon… 2017 na naman at gets naman niya ang ibig sabihin nitong si pogi. oo stick to one siya at never siyang maghahanap ng iba ‘no!_

 

_“aaaaahhh hehehe sayang.” pang-eechos din sa kanya ni jongin._

 

_“anong sayang?” pero ang totoo, sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo ay ‘kunwari pa ‘tong si pogi! che! ayaw mo lang sabihing type mo ako! hmmm pero che! alam ko na mga style niyo. ‘di na ako papaloko.’_

 

_“wala… send ko na lang sa viber ‘yung picture mo, ano ngang number mo?”_

 

_“hindi. ako na mag-aadd sa ‘yo sa viber.” pabebeng tugon ni kyungsoo na kunwari pang ayaw ibigay ang number. pero may iba yata siyang plano._

 

_“ha? sige. sige!”_

 

_very willing na magbigay ng number sa kanya kahit hindi pa naman siya nagpapakilala rito. “hin-hindi ka man lang natatakot na baka ibigay ko sa jejemon ‘tong number mo?”_

 

_“hhhmmm. mukha ka namang mapagkakatiwalaan… saka hindi ko naisip ‘yon pero… alam ko namang hindi mo naman mapipigilang i-add ako. oh eto 0917-xxx-xxxx. intayin ko ‘yun ah.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“alam mo ba, soo? nagpustahan pa kami niyan ni jongin noon, kung i-aadd ka ba o hindi? pero syempre dahil tiwala naman ako rito sa kaibigan ko, siya nanalo sa pustahan namin.” sabi ni taemin habang nagsasandok ng mango ref cake na ginawa ni jongin.

 

“oh? kaya pala nagyayaya agad na makipag-date!!! magkano pinagpustahan niyo ha?” tugon naman ni kyungsoo habang pinaghihiwa ang nobyo ng cake.

 

“uy! hindi ah. hindi. walang perang kasama. ang premyo lang, e ‘yung kukumbinsihin kang sumama uli sa hiking. kaso ang hirap talaga non, kung alam mo lang…ramdam ko kasing hindi ka na ulit aakyat. nagpatulong pa nga ako d’yan kay kuya key, kay baekhyun, pati kay kuya jun. buti na lang talaga at small world. ’di ko alam gagawin! ang hirap! tapos ‘di ko nga alam kung paano ka napapayag e. basta ang galing lang… hmmmp pre! teka ba’t ang asim nung mangga!”

 

“aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. hahahaha okay ha? okay ka jongin ha? kaya pala??? pero okay. hindi ko naman pinagsisisihan na nag-try pa uli akong umakyat.” tugon muli ni kyungsoo na ngayo’y malambing na sinusubuan ng isang kutsarang cake ang nobyong pinakamamahal.

 

 

 

 

 

biruin mong pagkalipas ng halos dalawang taon ay heto na sila ngayon, magkakaibigan at magkakasama sa pag-akyat sa mga bundok sa bansa. hindi rin naman akalain ni kyungsoo na pareho sila ni jongin na mauuwi sa ganitong eksena.

 

noong pangalawang beses ay ayaw na ayaw na talaga ni kyungsoo na umakyat pa. kumbaga,yung nauna ay ang first at last niyang pag-akyat. parang torture daw kasi kahit masayang mag-picture at mag-picnic sa taas.

 

at hindi rin mawari ni jongin, kung paano ba niya nakumbinsi ang lalaki. pero feeling niya rin ay nadaan na lang si kyungsoo sa pagpapapogi at paglalambing niya kaya hanggang ngayon, sumasama pa rin ito.

 

nakakatuwa rin naman, halos ang mga ngiti nilang dalawa ni kyungsoo ang laman ngayon ng ig feed niya. bukod sa mga magagandang destinasyon sa pilipinas, ngiti na ni kyungsoo ang pangunahing subject niya. saka kung dati’y black and white pa ang mga filter na gamit niya, ngayon ay makulay na. (pero hindi naman ‘yung super oa na vibrance. ‘yung sakto lang. tamang timpla at masarap sa mata.)

 

hindi na rin masyadong naiinis si kyungsoo kapag mga tipong level 8 ang inaakyat, kasi andiyan na si jongin para umalalay sa kanya. at syempre, hindi naman siya iniiwan ng lalaki. saka natuto na rin siya na huwag mag-iwan ng anumang kalat, baka pagsabihan na naman siya ni jongin na walang disiplina. alam niya na kung anong dapat gawin dahil _claygo_ _person_ na rin siya.

 

sila na tuloy ngayong dalawa ang living example ng katagang, ‘nagmahal, nasaktan, namundok, at nagmahal muli’… ang korni korni man pakinggan pero, pasalamat na lang din siya at hindi siya sumuko sa buhay. akala niya talaga, tapos na ang maliligayang araw niya. pero dumating na rin naman sa wakas, ang taong magpapasaya sa kanya. wala na rin yatang mahihiling pa si kyungsoo… kuntento na siya.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha hindi ko alam pero kung ano ano na lang lumabas sa utak ko at naisipan kong isulat to!!! belated happy balentayms mga ka-jaginatics! wala man tayong mga jowa, pero oks lang yan dahil, kaisoo lang sapat na. hahahahahaha! salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
